


Mine

by Sorin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at making up tags, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going out of his way to attract the attention of a certain scruffy adventurer, Haurchefant finds that two can play the same game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starreru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starreru), [Kyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyara/gifts).



> This work contains explicit sexual content between a man and a woman, so if that's not your thing, please move along! Otherwise, stay and enjoy:)

Haurchefant has a headache.He’s sitting at his desk, staring down at a report and willing it to make sense as the words swim in front of his eyes in the candlelight.It’s late at night, though the room is bright enough thanks to the large fire in the hearth and all the candles, but he simply can’t focus.He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, counting to ten and then ten again, willing himself to continue on and get this work done.He’s about to open his eyes again when a pair of gentle hands land on his shoulders- and, upon feeling how tense he undoubtedly is, begin to work at the muscles with the intent of easing the knots away.That would normally cause him to sit patiently for a second before moving, though anyone who’d get close enough to touch him like this is likely someone he’s comfortable with- and glancing up reveals the worried face of one of his newest houseguests, as it were.

The Warrior of Light herself is standing behind him, trying to soothe him… and he can’t help but smile before obediently turning his head back so she can continue her work.She’s been at Camp Dragonhead for a couple of weeks now, along with the remaining Scions of the Seventh Dawn, making a new home and headquarters for themselves after being put on the run thanks to an elaborate scheme.She’s always been somewhat elusive, somewhat of a mystery, which Haurchefant has found absolutely fascinating.It’s never been beneath him to seduce a passing visitor, and usually those visitors are all too glad for a moment of respite and pleasure, but she’s so vastly different from the rest that he truly hasn’t tried.He’d befriended her, certainly, had gotten to know her, but hadn’t ever let it go too far… and his reward was the way she’d slowly opened up to him and come to trust him.

“You look exhausted,” she says, her voice soft and melodic.He loves hearing it, perhaps all the more because she so rarely speaks out loud- it’s a treat when she does.

“I have a headache,” he admits, “but it’s nothing to be concerned about, my dear.I’ve simply been at this too long.”

She makes a quiet sound, whether agreeing or not is hard for him to tell, and continues carefully kneading at his shoulders.It feels _divine._ He’d held her once or twice, and they’d shared a kiss or two, but this is by far the closest she’s lingered yet.She doesn’t seem inclined to move away, and Haurchefant is certainly not going anywhere so long as she’s choosing to stay where she is.

“I fear we’re wearing on you,” she finally says.

He blinks and looks up at her again.“Not at all,” he says, surprised.“What makes you think that?”

She pauses, then smiles a little and shrugs.“Extra mouths to feed, extra people to care for… those things must needs be taken into account.”

“Yes, but you are by _far_ earning your keep,” he replies- one of the reports he’d just finished with was on the camp’s food supplies, and they’re higher than they’ve been for quite some time.“Don’t trouble yourself with thoughts like those.I offered my support and succor, and I’m not about to withdraw it.”

She gives him a quick, warm smile, and his heart skips a beat.“We are in your debt,” she murmurs.

She continues on for a little while longer, then bids him a good night and disappears as silently as she’d appeared in the first place, leaving him staring down at his desk and now unable to concentrate for an _entirely_ different reason.All he can think of is the warmth of her hands, how gentle she’d been- and how thorough, as he now feels far better.Still, work isn’t getting done, and he gives it a wry shake of his head before retreating to his chambers.Fantasies are all well and good, he tells himself when he sinks into his bed and his mind conjures up the memory of her hands on his shoulders.

He makes a mental note to continue removing his armor in the evenings before going back downstairs to do paperwork, lest she return again.

The following night, the same thing happens.He’s up late again, this time focusing on a report on the heretics, and she peers at it from behind him as her hands settle on his shoulders.He exhales and closes his eyes, not needing to turn around- he knows her by her gentle touch, by the scent that clings to her that speaks of springtime.He smiles a little and closes his eyes, relaxing immediately.

“You should consider getting an assistant,” she muses.“You hardly sleep.”

He chuckles quietly.“I have several, and they are all as busy as I am,” he replies.“I don’t sleep much simply because that’s how I’ve always been.I prefer to be up with the sun regardless of how late I’m awake.”

She’s quiet for a few moments.“Do you want me to handle this for you?” she asks, pausing to gesture at the report.

“I wouldn’t say no,” he replies honestly, “but… far be it from me to take advantage of your new headquarters being here.I do not want you to think I took you in simply because you’re useful.”

She laughs softly, a sound that sends sparks along his nerves.“I’m welcome most places because I’m useful,” she replies, her voice holding a note of painful honesty that makes him look back at her.She smiles a little and shrugs.“I’d rather be useful than not, especially here.”

He pauses, considering her words.“Very well,” he finally agrees.“On the morrow, however.It is too late tonight.”

She nods in agreement.“Good,” she says, and she is silent for the rest of the time she’s with him… and when she slips away, he’s sorely tempted to follow her.He forces himself to stay, at least a little while longer, then gives up and goes back to his own room for the night.

When morning comes he’s up with it as usual, and he smiles to see her preparing to leave.He walks over to her, and she looks up at him and gives him a quick smile in return.“Good hunting, my lady,” he says.“Take care.”

“I always do.”She turns to face him, and for a moment he thinks she’s going to say something else- but she just smiles again and turns away, heading out into the freezing cold morning to help with their heretic problem.He watches her as she goes, then sighs inwardly before returning to his desk, where a light breakfast is waiting for him.He blinks at it and then looks at Corentiaux, one of his closest advisors, and he merely gives him a serene smile in return and looks away… and a smile curves his own lips when he realizes where it had come from.

He has enough to do throughout the day to keep him busy and distracted from worrying about her, though he does occasionally glance off in the direction she’d gone when he’s outside, saying a quick prayer to Halone for her safety.He’s sure it’s unnecessary, given that he’s never seen a warrior with her ferocity in the entirety of his life, but he hopes she knows he’s thinking of her.It’s sometime in the late afternoon when she returns, cheeks rosy from the cold and eyes shining with triumph, and that alone is enough to make him fervently thankful for his heavy chainmail armor.He scolds himself for acting the adolescent, but smiles broadly at her as she walks up to him.

“It’s good to see you back and well,” he says cheerfully.“It went well, I presume?”

She nods.“The reports you had on their whereabouts were a little off, but they weren’t hard to find,” she replies.“Consider that problem, at least, solved.”

He watches her walk away and swallows thickly.

_Gods,_ what an incredible beauty she is.

That night he stays up late again, but she doesn’t join him, and it’s with a bit of disappointment that he returns to his chambers to get some rest.He’s changed into a pair of soft trousers and a light tunic, intending on reading a bit before going to sleep, when a light knock at his door catches his attention.He blinks and looks up, then rises from his chair and opens the door, hoping nothing is amiss- and he smiles broadly when he sees her standing there and holding two mugs of steaming liquid- hot chocolate, he supposes.“Good evening, my dear,” he says.“This is a pleasant surprise indeed.Please, come in.”He steps back and she walks inside, and as he closes the door behind her he has to suppress a rush of anxiety- she’s _in his room._

She goes to the couch when he gestures for her to do so and settles down, handing him one of the mugs with a quick smile.“I think it’s as you like it,” she says softly.

He’s fairly certain it could be the worst thing he’s ever tasted and he’d like it simply because she brought it for him.

“It’s wonderful,” he reassures her after a quick sip- one that burns his tongue thanks to his haste.He still doesn’t care.He settles in next to her and smiles at her.She’s dressed similarly in soft pants and a tunic, but it suits her just as well as her full armor.“You took no wounds today, then?”

She pauses, then shakes her head.“None worth mentioning,” she says, taking a careful sip of her own hot chocolate.

“I’m glad to hear it.”Haurchefant studies her, admiring the way the firelight illuminates her features.She seems content to simply sit and rest, and so he decides to stay quiet until she is ready to speak.

When she does, her question takes him aback.“Do you trust Ser Aymeric?” she asks quietly, gazing into her mug.

He blinks.“I do,” he replies promptly.“He may have seemed reluctant to offer aid, but pray do not let that discourage you.He is…” He trails off, thinking hard about what he wants to say.“He is a man who has little reason to be hopeful,” he finally says slowly, “and yet he manages as best he can.”

“One could say the same about you,” she points out, still studying her hot chocolate, “and yet I’ve never known you to be anything other than welcoming and kind.”

He smiles.“Well, I don’t have most of our military at my command,” he replies, “nor do I have much weight on my shoulders save what I bear here at Camp Dragonhead.Ser Aymeric is in charge of the defenses of the entire city, not to mention the Temple Knights as a whole.”She is silent, and he begins to worry.“What’s bothering you, dear one?”

She looks up at him with a quick smile.“Nothing.Just… that.Knowing that you trust him has settled my mind.”

He nods, then pauses before deciding to tease her gently.“Most women are eager to do whatever he asks of them, you know.He’ll be heartbroken to hear you aren’t among them.”

She snorts, a completely un-ladylike gesture that makes him grin.“I’m sure he’ll survive,” she says dryly.“A man like that probably has women tripping over themselves to warm his bed.”

He laughs despite himself.“I don’t know about that,” he replies, amused.“I suppose anything is possible, but rumor has it that Ser Aymeric is quite chaste.”

She looks at him, then colors a little.“And what about you?” she returns.

He blinks, then feels his face grow hot as well.“A-ah…”He can’t seem to think quickly enough to come up with a suitably witty retort, and so he just shrugs helplessly.“I am usually too busy,” he finally says lamely.He’d rather she not think poorly of him- and he doesn’t dare return the banter lest he offend her.

She quickly turns back to her hot chocolate, then sets her mug down and rises, turning to face him.He’s about to apologize for being so crass in the first place when her hands settle on the bottom of her tunic, and the words catch in his throat.“Are you… too busy tonight?” she asks softly.

He nearly falls off the couch.

“N-no,” he stammers.“I mean- no, I’m not too busy.”He bites the inside of his cheek, wondering what exactly has led him to have such extraordinary fortune, then quickly sets his mug down.Before he can rise, however, her hands grip her tunic and draw it up, pulling it over her head and discarding it gracefully behind her.His eyes widen as he takes in the white fabric beneath, something made of lace and silk that seems impossibly soft.It billows around her as she hooks her thumbs into her trousers and pushes them down as well, revealing more white lacy fabric and stockings that come up to her mid-thigh.

His mouth is so dry that he can hardly swallow, and all he can do for a moment is sit and stare at her, hands clutching the cushion he’s sitting on.Never, ever has a woman turned him on like this, and he’s finding rational thought to be incredibly hard to come by.

She watches him carefully, then blushes and looks away.“It’s foolish-”

“No,” he says quickly, forcing his mind to do something other than chase its own tail.He rises and slowly closes the distance between them, then reaches up and touches her cheek, fingers spreading to gently cup her face.“You’re… never have I seen someone as beautiful as you,” he finally says.

She gives him a somewhat suspicious look.“Isn’t that what they all say?”

He smiles helplessly and shrugs.“I can’t speak for other men, but without a doubt, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve set eyes on.I’ve thought that for a long time.”He wonders what’s happened in her past to make her so self-conscious and wary of men, but that’s a conversation for later- now, he has to focus on soothing her.She’s as tense as a deer caught in the crosshairs, and just as ready to bolt.

She relaxes ever so slightly, and more when he puts his other hand gently on her waist.When she raises her eyes to his, he takes advantage by giving her a soft, chaste kiss, the like of which they’ve shared before.All at once she yields to him, shifting closer and pressing against him, and he wraps her in his arms and holds him close.

After a few moments of this he lifts her up in his arms, making her squeak and wind her arms around his neck.He grins at her and she smiles back, still a little shy, and he settles her on his bed before stretching out next to her.“We’ll do this at your pleasure,” he promises.“Whatever you want- or don’t- is all that matters.”

She pauses, then nods in agreement.“This time,” she says, “but… what you want has to be considered as well.”

He smiles warmly and kisses her again.“Take your time,” he murmurs.“I’m in no great rush, and nor should you be.”He has a sneaking suspicion that some of this shyness is due to inexperience, and while he’s not certain that this is her first time- nor is he going to ask- he’s not convinced she’s had more than a couple of partners.

She sits up and props the pillows up behind them, and he sits as well and leans back, letting her settle herself across his thighs.She kisses him again and he slowly lets his hands drift down her back until he reaches the bottom of the silk she wears, then carefully rests his hands on the bare skin beneath.When she doesn’t flinch or move away, he lets himself explore her, memorizing every angle and curve on her torso.

The kiss breaks, and she nips at his lower lip before sighing softly in pleasure and taking one of his hands in hers, lifting it slowly and shyly to her breasts.He’s thoroughly charmed by everything she does, and this is no exception.“You can… do more,” she whispers.“I’m not afraid.”

The silk is warm and soft, though not as soft as her skin, of that he’s certain.He lifts his other hand to her upper back and draws her into another kiss, gently cupping one breast with the hand she’d placed there and teasing the stiffened nipple with the pad of his thumb, making her sigh softly into his mouth.He trails his hand to the other to pay it the same attention, and smiles a little when he feels her heart beating hard and fast.“You’re so lovely,” he whispers to her, kissing her once more before trailing kisses to her jaw, then her neck.She tips her head back and he takes the invitation for exactly what it is, and she shudders in his arms.It must be rare, he thinks, that anyone takes the time to treat her as what she is- a beautiful young woman- and that makes him even more determined to see to her pleasure above all else.

She moves her hands from his shoulders, then, one coming to rest on the back of his head as she lifts herself higher on her knees as the other grips his arm and then slowly trails down further.He can’t resist the way she’s craning upward and he nuzzles her breast and gently scrapes his teeth against the nipple as he teases the other with his fingertips, and she makes a soft, breathless sound.He’s not about to let that be all, and he redoubles his efforts just to hear her voice.

She finally says his name softly and scoots back a bit, kissing him fiercely- and when she sits back, she removes the white fabric entirely and lets it fall to the floor.He pulls her close, scattering kisses across her face and jaw, and he laughs a little when he feels her impatiently tugging at his own tunic.He sits up so she can pull it off of him, tossing it aside as carelessly as she had her own, and things begin to progress far more rapidly from there.Her hands trail fire across his sides, over his chest and stomach, wherever she cares to touch, and he aches for her as he never has for anyone.

He eases her onto the pillows and trails kisses down her neck, then returns to her breasts as his hand slides lower yet, coming to rest on her flat stomach.She makes more of those soft, breathless whimpers as he continues, slowly trailing his fingers over the silk fabric of her panties.He is gratified to find them more than a little damp, and he leans up to kiss her as his fingers slide the fabric against her, making her gasp and spread her legs wider.Her kisses become frantic and she clutches at him, and it’s with a small amount of surprise that he realizes she’s already this close to the edge.  

“Aah, I…!”She gasps and whimpers, then lets out a soft cry as her back arches.Her climax sends a rush of heat through him- that she’d come just from that… he makes a soft sound of his own and draws back to look at her.Her eyes are closed tight, but she finally opens them and looks at him, a look of stunned pleasure on her face.Her eyes are dark, almost all pupil, betraying her surprise as her breathing slows.

He smiles warmly and kisses her again, giving her time to calm down.She winds her arms around him and holds on tight for a moment, then squirms just a little before reaching down to divest herself of the soaked silk.She hesitates before taking his hand, settling it gently where she wants it… and she reaches down as well, intent on discovering him at the same time.He settles in next to her, letting her do as she pleases while he languidly strokes the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.He’s wound tight, but he’s not particularly worried about finishing early- at least, he thinks sheepishly, not yet.It may not take her long once she truly figures out how he likes things.

When he moves his hand up to touch her directly he’s relieved to see that she hasn’t lost interest in the least.He props himself up on one arm so he can lean down and kiss her, and she moans softly as he explores her with the lightest of touches, just his fingertips at first.He is determined to find every little thing she loves, and so it’s a moment before he slips his index finger inside of her- and when he does, his heart nearly stops.He freezes in place and then slowly slides it out, resting his hand on her thigh and looking at her in stunned silence.

She doesn’t seem to notice anything’s amiss for a moment, as she’s too busy mapping her own way across his hips and thighs, then she pauses and looks at him before blinking.“What- … did I do something wrong-?”

“No,” he says quickly, “but… my dear, this… you’re…” He pauses, then clears his throat, face feeling scorching hot.“You’re a virgin?”

“Yes,” she replies, sounding confused.“How did you- oh.”It’s her turn to blush, then.“Does that bother you?” she finally asks softly.

He shakes his head, leaning down to kiss her again, hating the sudden look of fear in her expressive eyes.“Not at all,” he whispers against her lips when the kiss breaks.“I was simply… surprised.”He shouldn’t have been, he scolds himself, had he been paying close attention to the way she reacted to him.He’d been too foggy with his own desire and the almost desperate need to please her- then again, he can’t claim to have ever slept with a woman who’d never bedded another, not even for his own first time.

She smiles shyly at him and pulls him down for another kiss.“I can’t imagine it being anyone else,” she says simply, and his heart suddenly feels full to bursting.

“I’m honored,” he says, his voice soft, his words painfully honest.

She sits up, then, tucking her legs beneath her and tugging at the waistband of his trousers.He shifts and lifts his hips so she can remove them, and she studies him long enough to make him blush again before she leans up to kiss him.“I think you’re the one who’s beautiful,” she whispers, and he pulls her close, folding the length of her body against his own.She stays put for a moment before sitting up again, hesitantly reaching down to touch him directly.He sighs and bites his lip, then makes a quiet sound of his own as she immediately- and fearlessly- begins to figure out exactly what it is that he likes best.

She shifts again, and he’s too busy focusing on her hand, eyes closed tight, to realize what’s happening until he feels her hair brush his thighs and stomach, silky-soft and fragrant.His eyes snap open and he looks down at her, quickly putting a hand on her shoulder.She freezes and looks up at him again, and their eyes meet- and he slowly scoots back to settle against the pillows, reclining and watching intently as she delicately touches the tip of her tongue to him.

It feels like a lightning strike, like nothing he’s ever experienced.

She continues carefully, exploring with little licks and gentle bites, and within a few moments he is a shaking mess beneath her.He’s had a woman use her mouth on him before, of course, but this is _entirely_ different from that- he can’t truly put it into words.He finally has to draw away, every inch of his body clamoring for her, desperately wanting to take her in his arms and love her until she’s crying his name.

After a few seconds, she presses close, wrapping her arms around him and showering him with kisses.He exhales and tips his head up, and she kisses him thoroughly, tongue soft and yielding- and yet somehow keeping control- against his own.Thinking of what sort of magic that tongue had just wrought makes him even more anxious, and he whimpers softly into the kiss, now aching in earnest.

She draws back and smiles at him, then tosses the pillows out of the way so she can lay down and draw her over him.She blushes to feel him pressed against her hip, and he has to work hard to stay still, not wanting to startle her.“I want you,” she says softly.

Those soft words very nearly break him.He kisses her thoroughly and then looks down at her with a warm, gentle smile.“I want you as well,” he murmurs, “but the last thing I want is to hurt you, so… you’ll tell me to stop, won’t you?”

“Of course.”She smiles back at him and kisses him again, then wraps her legs around his waist.“Tell me what I should do.I don’t… I mean, I’ve heard, but…”

He kisses her, heart hammering against his ribs.He can barely catch his breath.“You don’t have to do anything,” he whispers.He shifts again, bringing himself to where he needs to be.Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he presses forward.She tenses just a bit at the unfamiliar touch, then immediately relaxes, and he exhales as he continues.She’s so wet that it isn’t difficult in the least, and he pauses again when he feels resistance.

Her eyes slowly open and she looks up at him, then smiles and nods- but before he can do anything, she tightens her legs around him and snaps her hips upward, crying out as he breaks through.She doesn’t let go, though instinctively he wants to pull away, and she forces him in the last couple inches before falling back, panting and shaking a little.

He is beside himself with how amazing it feels, but he knows it has to feel far less than that for her, and so he focuses on kissing her, soothing her as best he can.He doesn’t truly know what he can do to make it better, aside from the obvious, and so when he feels her relax he slowly pulls back and then pushes forward, showing her what it will be like.She draws a breath that catches as he does it again, slow and careful, and she slowly starts lift her hips to meet him as a rhythm develops between them.

Luckily the pain seems to fade quickly, because soon she’s whimpering beneath him and dragging her nails down his shoulders to encourage him onward.He is holding onto his self control by a thread, willing her to finish first.She’s not loud in bed, which doesn’t surprise him, but every sound and every half-finished phrase sends shockwaves through him, most especially when she gasps his name.He shifts a bit and reaches down, putting his hand on one of her thighs- and she immediately knows what he wants.She hooks both legs up over his shoulders and he makes a muffled sound at how _amazing_ it feels- and within just a couple moments she’s gasping and making soft mewling sounds, hands clutching at him.

“I- I’m… _ah-!_ ”She cries out, and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s heard- and her climax drags him over the edge as well, unable to last another single second.He lets out a low, muffled growl into her hair, then breathes her name, shuddering all over as his hips move erratically and finally come to a slow halt.

She slowly moves her legs down to wrap around his, turning her head to catch him in a warm kiss.He kisses her back with everything he has, still overwhelmed at what he’s just experienced, and it’s a moment before he thinks to draw away- but she stops him, her legs bracketing his.He looks down at her and she smiles shyly up at him.

“Just a moment more,” she whispers.“When we’re like this, I can tell myself you’re mine alone.”

That nearly brings tears to his eyes.He kisses her again, staying right where he is.“Dear one, if that’s what you want, all you need is to say it,” he murmurs, brushing a soft kiss against her jaw, then her cheek.“I would rather be yours alone than anyone else’s.”

She hugs him tight, then, and shakes her head.“I can’t make you promise something like that,” she murmurs, “not when I… have to do the things I do.It’s too dangerous, and not fair to you that I would be gone most of the time.”

“None of that matters.”He draws back enough to look down at her, nose to nose.“You deserve someone who will wait for you, who will pray daily for your safety and love you from afar… someone who will welcome you home.”

She blinks rapidly, and he realizes then that there are tears in her eyes, too.“I don’t know what that feels like,” she finally says, her voice small.“I’ve spent most of my time avoiding getting close to anyone lest… but this- with you… this is what I want.Can I be selfish enough to ask for something like this…?”

He smiles at her, and something in her eyes changes- they brighten in a way he’s never seen before.“Yes,” he says simply.

She hesitates, then nods and kisses him fiercely.“Then you’re mine,” she whispers against his lips, “and I… I am yours.”

He nods and kisses her again, and when she moves her legs away he withdraws, coaxing a soft sound from her.He smiles and reaches for a cloth on the bedside table, and she watches him curiously- which makes him laugh softly.“Here you come into my chamber, bold as brass to seduce me, and I find it’s your first time- had you any idea what happens between a man and a woman?”

She turns pink.“Yes!” she sputters.“I may be- may _have been_ a virgin, but I’m no innocent child!I just- didn’t find anyone who caught my fancy.”

“No?”He gently draws the cloth between her legs, making her gasp a little- and he just can’t resist the urge to tease her.“For all your travels, you never once saw a man you’d have taken to bed?”

“I’ll find another if you like,” she threatens, making him laugh all the more.She swats at his arm and sulks, but her eyes are sparkling with mischief- she’s enjoying this as much as he is.

He grins and presses a kiss to her pouting lips- and when she bites him, as he’d assumed she’d do, he smirks at her.“Now, now,” he says, “what _will_ people think if you leave marks where they can see?”

She pauses, hesitates just for a split second, then wraps her arms around his shoulders and smirks at him.“They’ll think you belong to someone who shouldn’t be trifled with,” she murmurs, “because a woman who’s fierce in bed is surely something to behold out of it as well.”

“You make a good point,” he admits, and when he kisses her again they are both laughing.

That night, he lays awake with her tucked safely in his arms, sleeping peacefully.He smiles into the darkness and draws the covers up more securely around them both, and she sighs softly and nestles closer yet.Never in his life had he dreamed he would end up as lucky as this, and he doesn’t want to sleep for fear of missing a single second of it- because soon, he knows, she’ll be granted entry into Ishgard and on her way.Still, he has no fear that she’ll forget him, no worry that she’ll move on, and he stays awake just a little while longer to make sure she’s peaceful… and when he drifts off, he’s still smiling at the thought of someone like this, being _his._

That’s more, he thinks, than anyone can ask for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This gift 'fic wasn't the first one that was requested of me, but for some reason it was REALLY easy to write and I love the way it came out:) I hope you all enjoyed it, and if there's something you'd like to see me write, by all means, please request it! I may not write them in the order received, as it depends on my mood and how inspiration strikes, but I love making people happy as I can <3
> 
> I promise I'll stop stalling on Ashes. /cough


End file.
